


i think i’m fallin’ in love, this time i think it’s for real

by sadiesviolets



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates AU, based off of I think by Tyler the Creator !, side reddie !, your soulmates favorite song shows up as soon as you meet them !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiesviolets/pseuds/sadiesviolets
Summary: i notice that you’re there, but i’m always in your hair, and you’re always in my mind, maybe so.





	i think i’m fallin’ in love, this time i think it’s for real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItchyToaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItchyToaster/gifts).



> hiyo ! i made this for the lovely moe because as soon as i heard this song it immediately reminded me of stanlon ! i hope you all enjoy this as much as i did writin’ it <3

“Today’s the day motherfuckers!” Mike cheerily yells as he sits down to the chirpy ‘n’ happy lunch table. 

Stan smiles at him, like a thousand butterflies descendin’ from a bush, “What’s today?” 

Richie puts on his ‘obnoxiously fake offended voice,’ as Ben so fondly put it, “Staniel! How could you not know?” 

Stan’s bright, oceanic blue eyes widen, “Oh? You’re findin’ out who you’re soulmate is?” Which gains a groan from everyone.

“God this is painful,” is what Stan hears Beverly mutter while eatin’ her cookie. 

Mike pats Stan on the back glumly, most definitely not causin’ the ends of the hairs on his back to prickle, “Shit, you’re not into Tyler, The Creator?” 

Stan tilts his head in confusion, “Who? Sorry I-I have no idea who that is.” Was his meek response, as he tried his utmost hardest to ignore the pink igniting all over his face. 

Bev looks up and stares at him with a wild expression, “You what?” 

Bill coughs a quiet, ‘traitor,’ or somethin’ along the lines of that. 

“Okay that’s it, I gotta introduce him to you when the album drops!” Mike giggles as he eats his salad. 

Stan shrugs, albeit happy ‘n’ contently, “I’d like that very much,” he says with a smile that could fool a thousand men, making Mike’s heart thrum in his chest. 

“Great! I can’t wait,” is his reply, his smile as warm as the sun as he looks down at his soulmate mark and gently rubs it. 

* * *

Mike never knew what lyrics he has on his wrist were. He googled ‘em more times than his pretty smart brain could count, but he found nothin’. 

_Maybe the song’s not out yet_ , he thinks to himself every time. 

The thought of him not havin’ one too comes to mind, which he properly can’t fathom. He wants someone, he needs someone. ‘N’ he wants that someone to be Stan. 

Ever so suddenly, his train of thought is interrupted by a swift knock at the door. 

“Ah, come on in hon!” Is what he can faintly hear his mother, Jessica, say to their visitor down stairs. 

Next thing y’know, Mike finds himself clambourin’ downstairs, holdin’ the banisters so he doesn’t slip, whisperin’ out a small “shit!” when he does. 

“Hey Mike!” Stan says, his voice laced with the lovely Uris kindness. 

Mike’s smile grows a lil wider, like a pretty sunflower bloomin’ in the summer, “I’m so glad you’re here. It’ll be out soon enough!” 

“That’s wonderful, I’m really excited,” is Stan’s chirpy reply as he picks up hod sleepover bag ‘n’ starts walkin’ up the stairs with Mike trailin’ behind him. 

* * * 

Stan crunches on a Lays chip as he bops his head to the music, his curls bobbin’ along with him. 

As of right now, they’re listenin’ to ‘American Boyfriend’, a song both boys adore very much so. 

“Ugh I just fuckin’ love Kevin? Like he really said gay rights huh Stan?” Mike chuckles enthusiastically. 

He nods in return, still munchin’ on the chips loudly, “Oh fuck yeah! When he said ‘this is a gays only event go home’, I felt that on a spiritual level,” this comment makes Mike bend over ‘n’ giggle with laughter.

A true sound sent straight from the heavens is what someone poetic would call it, maybe Stan might be one of those kinda people. 

Mike sighs as he wipes the tears outta his pretty brown eyes, “Goshdarnit I wish this album would come out sooner.” 

Stan checks his watch briskly, “Well we got at least an hour ‘til midnight so, what shall we do m’lord?” 

“We could... play truth or dare?” Mike suggests, his eyebrow quirkin’ in a mischievous manner. 

Stan nods at that, “We shall indeed! You go first.” 

Mike grins as he tries to find an interestin’ question to ask, “Hmm.. have you ever had gay thoughts about a friend?” 

He audibly gulps at Mike’s question, tryin’ his hardest not to visibly combust because well, of course he has. He has gay thoughts over the boy displayed right in front of ‘im ‘n’ of course he ain’t just gonna tell ‘im!

“Psshtt please, all of our friend group wishes,” is what he decides to say. What a lie Uris, he thinks to himself. 

However, Mike’s grin falters for a second, unnoticeable for Stan though. 

“Oh, well I mean.. I always thought ya had a lil thing for Richie?” Mike chokes out, his voice almost breakin’.

Stan laughs, straight from the pits of his tummy, “Oh my Mikey, you’re hilarious.” 

“Wait what?! You don’t have a thing for him?” Mike frowns, tiltin’ his head like a confused lil pug dog. 

“My soulmate mark has Frank Ocean lyrics! Richie’s favorite song is All Star by Smash Mouth,” he giggles, “Eddie has those lyrics but both of ‘em are too chicken to confront each other!”

“Oh,” is all Mike can muster to say as Stan is still laughin’ his pretty head off, he looks like the surprised Pikachu meme right about now.

“Oh indeed,” Stan replies as he’s calmed down. “Hey can I uh, ask you a kinda personal question?” 

Mike blinks, “Well o’ course! That’s what friends are here for, eh?” 

The use of the term ‘friends’ makes the bottom of Stan’s stomach ache but he obviously can’t mention it, “What are your soulmate’s lyrics?” Stan says quietly after a few painful seconds of silence. 

He rolls up the sleeve of his Golf Wang jumper to show Stan, the lyrics readin’ ‘I think I’m fallin’ in love, this time I think it’s for real,’ in beautiful cursive writin’ that somewhat resembles to Stan’s, although he doesn’t make any comment on it. 

“It’s so pretty ‘n’ neat, what is it from?” Stan says, gently rubbin’ his soft skin across the writing, sendin’ shivers up the other teen’s spine. 

All Mike’s answer is a mere shrug ‘n’ a, “I have no clue.” 

“That sucks. I know mine,” he coughs, “it came out in 2016 but before that I hadn’t a notion on what it was,” he finishes with a cute giggle makin’ Mike wanna just kiss ‘im all over! 

Mike turns to look at Stan with the most fond expression anyone could dream of, “That’s really adorable, may I take a look?” 

Stan nods, his smile lighting up Mike’s heart, “Sure!” 

He lifts up his shirt, showing the writing that says ‘I thought that I was dreaming, when you said you loved me,’ just above his hip. 

Mike gulps, he knows that song. The most melodic ‘n’ sweet tune he’s ever heard. He remembers listenin’ to it with Ben when Blond first came out. The first thought that pops into his pretty head is ‘ _Could it be_?’ 

He opens his mouth slowly, “Stan, I think I—“

He’s ever so abruptly interrupted by the ever so kind Will Hanlon, who opens the door causin’ both boys to jump outta surprise, he’s carryin’ two mugs ‘n’ a coupla warm ‘n’ fresh cookies, “Sorry to interrupt anythin’! Just thought you both oughta have some snacks!” 

Mike internally groans, but is too nice ‘n’ doesn’t want Stan to expect anythin’ so he says nothin’ ‘n’ puts on a warm smile, “Thanks, Pops.” 

Will smiles in return, “Ah no worries, how are you Stan?”

Stan grins back at Will, he always had a major soft spot for the Hanlons ‘n’ always felt safe ‘n’ at home in their house, “I’m doin’ pretty well!” 

“That’s wonderful! Fluffy had her kittens so if you’d like in the mornin’ I’m sure Mike would love to show you ‘em, right son?” He turns to Mike whose face starts to turns unabashedly pink. 

“Shit! Of course, I forgot to tell ya,” he giggles lookin’ at Stan’s compassionate face. 

“Language,” Will raises an eyebrow sternly at his profanity, “anyhow I better get goin’, get some rest soon boys!” He quietly closes the door. 

Stan sighs happily, “So, how many hours or minutes left?” 

“Fuckin’ four minutes! Oh my gosh! I’m so excited,” Mike laughs as he dips his cookie into his hot chocolate, tryin’ his best to ignore Stan’s cute nose scrunch as he does so. 

Stan takes a lil sip of his hot coco before replyin’, “How long have you been listenin’ to him?” 

Mike pauses to think, “Hmm. Not long after Wolf came out I think?” 

“Oh that album’s fuckin’ good, I love ‘IFHY’ it’s a really good tune,” Stan says enthusiastically.

Mike giggles from the bottom of his tummy ‘n’ Stan’s heart goes all fuzzy, “You sound like a grandpa!” Which gains an unintentional fond eye roll from Stan. 

“Oh shit! It’s time!” Mike accidentally yells, coverin’ his mouth cutely ‘n’ giggles after doin’ so. 

Mike connects his phone up to the Bluetooth speaker on his desk, grinnin’ like mad, as is Stan. 

The first song plays, ‘n’ both boys get up to dance wildly, a messy yet fun ‘n’ bubblyblur. 

Skip past to the third song, ‘I THINK’. Both boys are dancin’, until it’s the second verse. 

Mike stops as soon as he hears Tyler say ‘I think I’m fallin’ in love, this time I think it’s for real’. Because well, those are his soulmate’s favorite lyrics. Favorite song if you will, which means whoever they are, they like Tyler, The Creator. 

Mike grins happily to himself, but also to Stan mouthin’ the words into a comb he found on his desk. 

When they both finish the album, both of ‘em are in completely blissful awe, “Oh my fuck that was a spiritual experience,” is what Stan has to say on the matter. 

Mike eagerly nods back, “Hell yeah. ‘N’ guess what?” 

“Huh?” Stan says, tiltin’ his head to the side in an adorably cute manner.

“Those are my soulmates lyrics,” Mike says showin’ his forearm under his plaid shirt. 

Stan tries to ignore that painful ‘n’ achy breaky feelin’ but smiles at Stan nonetheless, “Oh! They’ve got good taste, that was my favorite song.” 

“I-It was?” Mike mumbles as he slowly pulls his sleeve back down. 

“Uh huh,” he nods at him sheepishly, “it made me feel some typa way, y’know?” 

Mike nods eagerly, “Totally,” he agrees, “that’s how I feel with Frank Ocean’s music.” 

After a few moments of drastic uncomfortable silence, Mike finally agrees inwardly that he’s gotta ask this question, “Stan, d’ya think there’s a possibility, that maybe... just maybe, we’re soulmates?”

Stan blinks aboutta thousand blinks in the course of one second, “I— maybe? H-how would he know anyways?” 

“I mean look, you love the song ‘I THINK’, I love the song ‘Ivy’. The odds of findin’ someone else who—“ Mike’s sentence is cut abruptly short by a pair of lips kissin’ his own. 

He feels electric ‘n’ magnetic, as if he never wants to pull away ‘n’ just can’t. 

As he does though, the shock on both boys’ face was clearly inevitable, “Did you feel that?” Stan squeaks. 

Mike nods eagerly, “The electricity? Yeah, I-I did.” 

Mike runs his fingers gently through Stan’s soft ‘n’ curly hair, “You know what this means huh, Mike?” 

Mike grins, “Uh huh,” he presses his forehead against Stan’s, it feels like a place he could get used to, “we’re soulmates.” 


End file.
